


Taken into consideration

by hisaribi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Gen, M/M, bite gone wrong, wendigo!Mason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 16:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14192718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi
Summary: Mason asked Scott to bite him. Something went wrong.





	Taken into consideration

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Принято к сведению](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625857) by [hisaribi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi). 



> Once again, translation of my fic!  
> Amazing [lavenderlotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion) beta-read this one!  
> Also there is [kinda previous chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692462), but you can easily read without knowing what was there

Mason asked, what is staying human worth? What happens to those whose bodies reject the bite? What happens with the ones in whom the bite awakens something different?

He studied all details, archives, variations. He remembered every answer, either Lydia's thoughts from points of biology, genetic and some other science he didn't even know of, or Stiles' responses, based on thousand sites and books.

"So," Stiles said, when they met up one more time. "If you didn't eat someone, probably, you won't have any problems." He didn't sound really certain, but Lydia nodded, and it was enough to make up his mind.

***

They decided to stay at Mason's. His parents weren't at home, so now Corey was sitting at kitchen table, leaning on chair back and swinging his legs.

"...and in the end he just bit..." Mason kept talking.

Yes, this night definitely was going to be good.

***

The kiss wasn't awkward, like the first ones were. Soft, not invigratiating, not promising anything more than that. It was perfect for such an evening, when they weren't in hurry and could just _be_.

Cory laid on the bed and tugged Mason with him. They were kissing for a long time, pulling away for a few seconds. Corey opened eyes that were a little bit misty, smiling softly at Mason, who was looming over him, he smiled and lowered himself again.

This time, Mason kissed a little more persistently, running his hand over Corey’s thigh, going up under his T-shirt. Corey threw his arms around his neck, pressing him closer and trying to get rid of the sense of wrongness. Something did not work out, something was wrong, but he could not understand what exactly.

When this became too much, Corey opened his eyes and tried to push Mason away, but it was too late. Grey eyes without pupils looked down at him. Two rows of sharp teeth slammed shut, piercing Cory's tongue. He screamed.

Mason drew back abruptly, tearing out a piece of muscle. He was still pressing Corey to the bed, while he unsuccessfully tried to close his mouth, or to stop the blood seeping from his lost tongue. To do at least _something_.

Pain pierced his chest, as if instead of suddenly becoming too cold a palm on his chest was a jaw full of teeth biting into the flesh.

Corey jerked sharply, throwing Mason out of bed and falling himself. He ran out of the room, feeling that he did not have time to regenerate quickly enough. So it was possible to die from loss of blood. But he continued to walk along the corridor, realizing that his body was weak, and the monster (he refused to call this creature with sharp teeth, blood on him and empty grey eyes Mason) had already recovered and, most likely, rushed after him.

Corey choked on his own blood while just trying to breathe. His t-shirt, and trousers, too, had already been soaked through with a warm liquid, pouring out of his mouth and flowing with every beat of the heart from the chest.

He hoped to hide in the bathroom, become invisible, so that this creature did not find him; he hoped that he could live long enough to be saved.

Corey was knocked down with great power. Sharp teeth biting the shoulder. While they were falling, Corey could only think that a whole piece of meat had been torn out of him. He did not feel this, did not feel anything, except the pain from the bite, and he just knew. And he thought absentmindedly that no one would save him.

***

Chomp. Chomp. Chomp. Hrum.

Swallow, almost without chewing.

Like a wild, hungry animal.

He's hungry. He’s very hungry.

The flesh is torn with difficulty.

Ugly, hard rags interfere.

Sharp teeth help, tearing rads into tatters together with the flesh.

The blood spreads over the dark parquet floor in the ugly puddle, remains on the walls with heavy drops.

Something that remains of the mind, says that it will be necessary to clean before the return of the parents.

This _something_ can wait.

Bones crunch louder than we would prefer.

The claws don’t break in deep enough, so that he could safely eat with his hands.

The other mouth helps, holds.

Because hunger is unbearable.

Because hunger makes him feel the palpitations in the neighboring houses.

He asks to leave his prey and run after the next one.

This guy is too skinny.

He is not enough to satisfy hunger, even to just dull it.

Dull enough to make the mind understand everything.

But still his warm flesh pleasantly fill his bottomless stomach.

Rags no longer interfere.

The body tears.

Bones easily bite through.

Heats and feeds.

Chomp. Chomp.

 _Knock._

**Author's Note:**

> Come to my [tumblr](http://whoishisaribi.tumblr.com/) and say hi!


End file.
